


Friends On The Other Side

by whereyoustand



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Stabbing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: You got what you wanted, you lost what you had.-Deceit invites the light sides over for a tarot card reading.It goes exactly to plan for the dark sides.





	Friends On The Other Side

Roman looked down at the cursive writing on the invitation before he reached for the snake-shaped handle and turned to the other sides.

"Are you sure we should do this? We can turn back?" Roman wanted to confirm.  
Logan merely nodded, lack of emotions on his face. Patton's arms were crossed, trying to stop the goosebumps from rising on his skin. Virgil didn't answer but frowned. Roman sighed and turned the handle. He flinched at the low hissing noise as the door opened.

A candle flicked on and a figure appeared, sat at a table. Virgil immediately let out a low growl at- who he knew was- Deceit.

"Ah, I'm so glad you could make it!" Deceit smirked. "And here I thought you all couldn't come?" Deceit's chin rested on his hands.

Patton let out an audible gulp whilst Logan rolled his eyes.

"Why come take a seat, you are my guests after all!" Deceit's grin widened as four seats appeared around the table. Logan stepped forward first and was shortly followed by Roman. Patton and Virgil walked alongside each other, a comforting presence surrounding the pair.

As the sides took their seats, Deceit began shuffling cards. Tarot cards, Logan noted, trying to pick up on what Deceit might be up to.

"Who wants me to tell their future first?" Deceit asked.

When no one answered, Deceit shrugged.

"Fine. Patton, pick a card." He smirked leaning forward displaying all the cards in his hands. Patton shrunk back, a loud gulp escaping him as his eyes widened.

"No!" Virgil exclaimed, his voice deeper than usual, putting his arm in front of Patton. "No. I'll go first." Her voice was normal, as confident as the embodiment of anxiety could sound.

"Oh Virgil, I have missed you," Deceit exclaimed. "Now, shall we see what your future holds. After all, we can discuss things afterwards."

Virgil froze for a second and the others watched him a nod and cross his arms.  
Virgil leaned forward a pointed to a card. Deceit pulled out the card and put it flat face down on the table.

Deceit then pulled out two more cards and placed them face down on either side of the card.

Deceit grabbed the left card and flipped it before staring intently at it.

"Ah," Deceit said, his snake eye glowing yellow as he talked about the card. "It's a dark knight."

Logan raised an eyebrow, these weren't normal tarot cards.

"The dark knight is someone loyal, brave and different," Deceit explained.

"However the knight still gets kicked out in the end. Left alone because they aren't good enough." Virgil quickly glanced to his left to stare at all his friends. Patton shook his head, denying what Deceit had just said.

"What about the next one?" Virgil looked away and shuffled forward in his seat.

Deceit smirked and turned over the right card. "Oh well, this isn't good." He mumbled. Virgil's eyes widened, scared to see what Deceit would say. Deceit's eye started to glow brighter. "Well, it's the slave. The slave gets used and abused, is only useful when the others- more superior ones- need him to be, and he doesn't make an impact at all he's worthless." Deceit said quietly. Virgil didn't look at his friends this time. He knew that was true. He had been feeling it for a while now but never told them.

"Now you listen-" Roman was quickly cut off by snakes wrapping around his mouth, torso, and wrists. The same happened to the other two. Virgil stood up after watching the event unfold.

"You can't do this! Let them go!" He yelled. Deceit remained calm, simply flicking his finger so Virgil sat down.

"Now, now, Virgil. We know what happens if you let things get out of hand." He commented, eyes burning a hole in Virgil's head. Virgil nodded as Deceit flipped over the last card."Death." Deceit said calmly. "You're not going to die. You just deserve to." Deceit said. "After all you betrayed your real family for something better, you can't even do well in that family, and you let your host down."

Virgil scratched his arm under the table and Patton wanted to so badly reach forward and grab his hand. Deceit grabbed Virgil's hand instead and forced it open. Deceit traced the patterns of Virgil's hand when Roman noticed something glinting in the sleeve of Deceit's jacket.

Roman started shifting in his seat, desperate to get his friend to notice the setup.

Suddenly, a knife was plunged into Virgil's hand making him cry out.

"Oh Virgil, you deserve this, remember?" Deceit asked, fake sweetness in his voice. "You left us for people who think nothing of you." Virgil nodded hysterically.

"So what did you learn today Virgil?" Deceit asked.

"That I'm a letdown, that I'm worthless, that I should die," Virgil whispered.

"Repeat it!" Deceit ordered. "Louder!"

"I'm a letdown, I'm worthless, I deserve to die!" Virgil said loudly.

"I said louder!" Deceit exclaimed. "Do I have to bring in-?"

"No! Please no!" Virgil whimpered.

"Then say it louder!" Deceit smirked.

"I'm a letdown! I'm worthless! I deserve to die!" Virgil yelled, tears streaming down his face. Patton's also had tears rolling down his face as he twisted and turned to try to get out to comfort Virgil. To comfort his son. Logan was distressed, well as distressed as someone who lacked emotions could get. Roman was in shock. He was the prince, he was supposed to be able to escape and save the person in distress but he couldn't.

"Good, Virgil." Deceit smiled. "Now, do you want to repeat what you told me to Remus?"

Roman's eyes widened at the sound of his brother's name.

"No, not Remus. Please not Remus!" Virgil begged, falling to his knees in front of Deceit. Roman couldn't look away. He knew Virgil didn't like Remus but he didn't know it was that bad.

"You have to, my boy. If you don't, I'll take them with me instead." Deceit pointed to the three other sides. Virgil didn't even look.

"No!" He yelled. "You're not hurting them!"

"Why not?" Deceit asked, voice fake as he looked down at Virgil.

"Because they're my family! They can't go through Remus. I deserve it! I always deserve it!"

"Good boy," Deceit growled lowly before pulling Virgil up by his hood strings making him let out a choked noise. Deceit dragged Virgil over to a doorway.

"Now do you want to say something to your 'family'?" Deceit turned Virgil to stare at the three other sides. Deceit waved his hand and the snakes unravelled from the sides.

"I love all of you," Virgil whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Thank you for always being kind to me!"  
Patton let out a choked sob as Roman ran towards the doorway. However, he was pushed backwards by a force.

"Oh, Roman you are so silly. Only the darkest of sides can get through that doorway." Virgil shuddered.

"Falsehood," Logan whispered. Virgil's head whipped up and stared at the logical side.

"Virgil is not the darkest side," Logan started walking towards them.

"No, but Paranoia is!" Deceit smirked squeezing tighter on Virgil’s shoulders. Virgil curled in on himself. "Isn't that right, Virge? Remember when you didn't let Thomas sleep? When you made him have that panic attack where he threw up? When you hurt him so bad that-"

"Stop!" Virgil yelled and covered his eyes. "I didn't mean it!"

"Liar!" Deceit yelled. Virgil shot up and stared at Deceit. "You're a liar. Like me. Like us. Come back, Virge. We miss you! Face it, they don't need you."

Virgil’s eyes suddenly started glowing yellow.

"No." Roman gasped.

"We need to keep him grounded, now!" Logan ordered loudly. "We're losing him."

"Your name is Virgil. You're anxiety and our best friend." Roman tried.

"I'm Paranoia. I let everyone down. I deserve to die." Virgil said no emotion in his voice.

"Good boy," Deceit hissed.

"I'm a liar. I disgusting liar that no one cares about who should die." Virgil repeated over and over again.

"Virgil you're not a liar," Patton spoke up. "You're a strong, brave individual. Our best friend. You're part of our family. You may not be like the rest of us but you are just as important! You are my best friend and, yeah I used to be scared of you, but I'm not anymore. I love you so much."

Virgil fell to the floor and the yellow started leaking out of his eyes like teardrops. Deceit smirked and picked up Virgil and carried him out the room.

"Remus will have fun with him now." He smirked.

"No!" Roman screamed. "Let him go right this instance!"

Deceit waved his hand and, suddenly, all boys were swept to their chairs and couldn't move.

After a few minutes of Roman screaming profanities at the dark sides, Logan told him it was worthless. That they were stuck there.

After another few minutes, a TV flickered on in front of them. They saw Virgil strapped to a bed. A table was beside him with an array of tools. Virgil started to wake up as Remus walked in.

"Oh no, no, no, please!" Virgil yelled. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh, you didn't?" Remus sighed sarcastically. "You hurt my feelings, Virge. After all, we went through-"

"It wasn't my fault-" Virgil cried, tugging on his restraints.

Remus quickly dug a knife into Virgil's thigh making him cry out in pain. Patton gasped.

"Who's fault was it then?" Remus asked, twisting the knife. "The light sides? How about I bring them in?"

"Don't you dare!" Virgil yelled.

"Oh, why not?" Remus pulled out the knife. "Would Logan dearest not like the knife? What about my brother Roman? Or maybe good old' Pat?"

"You touch them," Virgil growled. "And you'll regret it."

"Virgil I do not like your tone." Remus tutted. "Maybe I should bring in the big guy?"

"No!" Virgil cried. "Anything but him!"

"Sorry, Virge. You're the one who acted this way." Remus shrugged and turned around.

"I'll do anything." Virgil offered. "You can steal my room, play with my spider, I'll make your lunch. Anything, just please not him!"

"Oh, Virgil. I'm sure Rage would love to see you. It has been a while after all." Remus said. "He wasn't happy that you left. You were his favourite toy."

"Anything, Remus," Virgil whispered.

Remus looked around in thought when a wide grin made its way on to his face. He leant down to beside Virgil and whispered in his ear.

Virgil nodded and, suddenly, Roman, Logan, and Patton were released from their chairs. Patton rubbed at his sore wrists as he looked at the TV which had quickly shut off.

"Guys?" Roman called. The other two turned to see Virgil limping through the doorway. Quickly Patton ran over to embrace his child. Virgil flinched as Patton ran towards him.

Logan was quick to pry Patton off, insisting they go back home to look at Virgil's injuries. Roman helped support Virgil as they made their way back home.

Logan was quick to help heal Virgil's wounds whilst Roman and Patton used kind words to help Virgil through it.

"Has this happened before?" Logan asked, pretending it was for Virgil's health when it was more so for Logan's concerns.  
Virgil nodded slowly.

"Can you tell us what you promised, kiddo?" Patton asked softly, holding onto Virgil's hand.

Virgil shook his head.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Roman suggested before helping Virgil to his feet. "Do you need help to get to your room?"

Virgil let out a soft 'no' and started to walk up the stairs. "Thank you guys for today. But promise me you'll never speak of it again." Virgil stared intently at the light sides who nodded slowly. "Thank you. Have a nice night."

"You to kiddo." Patton smile despite the pain rearing its ugly head.

They would never be the same after that day. The light sides would never know what Virgil promised nor what Rage did that was so terrible. They'd always look after one and other though because they're famILY.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit sorry
> 
> lol (lots of love)


End file.
